Tanzen lernen
by Ronjale55
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Hey ich liebe das Pairing Taz und Up einfach und ich übersetze die tolle FF Learning to Dance von Kerri Justina, da sie der Hammer ist und ich sie so denjenigen näher bringen kann, die nicht so gut in Englisch sind. Also mir gehört nichts. Ich übersetz sie nur, aber sie ist super.
1. Quinceañera

Kapitel 1 : Quinceañera

"Tazia, _cielito_, hör auf dich aufzuregen, du siehst wunderschön aus." [cielito = Schätzchen]  
Taz ließ ihre Hand von ihrem Kopf mit einem so kräftigen Schnauben fallen wie sie es in dem lächerlichen Kleid, in das ihre Mutter und Tanten sie hineingezwungen hatten, bewerkstelligen konnte. Die ganze Spitze und puff, es passte ihr fast so gut wie das gekämmte Haar und das Augen hängenlassende Make-Up. "Ich sehe so aus als ob man mich aufschneiden und als Kuchen servieren könnte _mamá_."

"Du siehst wie eine junge Dame aus," sagte ihre Mama," genauso wie du für deine _quinceañera_ sein solltest. Du bist jetzt fünfzehn - eine erwachsene Frau. [Quinceañera = Feier für spanische Mädchen wenn sie 15 werden]  
Zeit aufzuhören so ein _muchachota_ zu sein - du wirst nie den Blick eines Mannes auf dich ziehen, so wie du auf Bäume kletterst und Schlägereien anzettelst." [muchachota = Mischung aus Göre und junger Kerl..]

"Ein Tag," sagte Taz. "Das ist alles was ich versprochen habe."

Ihre Mama seufzte. "_Dios mío_ meine Tochter, was soll ich nur mit dir machen?"[Dios mío = Mein Gott]  
Sie hob den Vorhang ganz sachte an. "Hast du dich wenigstens entschieden welcher _chambelán_ die Ehre des ersten Tanzes mit dir hat?"[chambelán = Kammerherr]

Taz folgte ihrer Mutter zum Fenster. "_Maravilloso_," flüsterte sie trotz allem zu sich selbst. [Maravilloso = Wunderschön] Der Garten war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Ihre Tanten hatten Hühnern und Gras ein glitzerndes Wunderland verwandelt - Feenlichter und Blumen, Gäste in ihrer ganzen Pracht, die Band stellte sich in der Ecke auf und ein Kuchen fast so groß wie ihr Kleid. Sie hatte diesen Tag seit Monaten gefürchtet - eine _quinceañera_ war die Debütantinnenparty eines Mädchens und es gab nichts das Taz mehr hasste, als im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Besonders in so einem Outfit. Der Gottesdienst war schlimm genug gewesen, gerade am Altar zu sitzen, auf dem Display für jeden zu sehen - doch jetzt musste sie hinaus gehen und sich ihnen stellen, mit Leuten reden, Kontakte knüpfen... und tanzen.

"Ich weiß nicht, Mama," sagte Taz." ich möchte mit keinem von ihnen tanzen." Ihre _chambeláns_ oder Begleitungen waren eine kunterbunte Sammlung von ungeschickten Jugendlichen, pickelig und kaum schnurrbärtig und die meisten davon ihre Cousins. Und außerdem wusste sie nicht wie man tanzt.

Ihre Mutter schnalzte missbilligend mit ihrer Zunge und öffnete ihren Mund, doch genau in diesem Moment ertönte ein schlimmes krachendes Geräusch. Weit entfernt doch nah genug, um die Fenster ihres kleinen Hauses zu erschüttern. Ihre Mama sah besorgt hoch. "Ich dachte nicht, dass es heute regnen sollte."

Eine von Taz´ Tanten streckte den Kopf durch die Tür. "Tazia, es ist Zeit! Alle warten auf dich!"

Taz erstarrte und warf einen Blick zurück auf die Sicherheit ihres Schlafzimmers, doch ihre Mama nahm sie bei den Armen und schob sie sanft, aber bestimmt, vorwärts. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, _hijita mia_." [hijita mia = mein Töchterchen]

Es gab einen Applaus als sie das Haus verließ und Taz wollte nichts Sehnlicheres außer sterben oder das sich die Erde auftat und sie verschlang oder vielleicht einen Haufen verwüstender Roboter könnte praktischer Weise einen Angriff auf ihr Dorf verüben, genau jetzt, in diesem Moment...

Ein zweites näheres Krachen brachte den Applaus zum Stocken und Taz sah ihre Mutter zu dem sternenklaren, wolkenlosen Himmel hochschauen. Ein drittes und dann ein heller Blitz und Taz war nicht länger auf ihren Füßen, sondern segelte durch die Luft und für eine Sekunde war es belebend. Furcht überkam sie erst, kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Unfähig zu atmen, unfähig sich zu bewegen, versuchte Taz ihre Augen zu öffnen und fand sie brennend vom Rauch, der die Luft um sie herum erfüllte. Sie schnell schließend, lauschte sie stattdessen. Schreie und mehr Explosionen. Ein furchtbares Reißen von etwas das keine Kleidung war und dann das Geräusch, das Furcht und Hass in die Herzen aller Menschen, die immer noch auf der Erde lebten hämmerte - das unverwechselbare mechanische Geräusch eines Roboters.

Ihre Hand vor ihren Mund ziehend, nahm sie einen vorsichtigen Atemzug und hustete. Sie musste aus dem Rauch raus. All ihre Kraft zusammennehmend, schaffte sie es sich zu ermutigen, sich fallen zu lassen und über das geschwärzte Gras zu rollen bis die Luft etwas leichter in ihre Lungen eintrat. Sie wollte sich ausruhen, schlafen, dem überwältigendem Gefühl der Müdigkeit nachgeben, doch die Schreie waren verstummt und es brachte sie aus der Fassung. Schwankend auf die Füße kommend, richtete sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und blinzelte durch die verschwommene Luft.

_Rrr. Rrr. Rrrr._

Durch einen Turm aus Rauch tauchte die weiße, tödliche Form eines Roboters auf und sein Waffenarm war direkt auf sie gerichtet.

"Up! Up! Bitte kommen, Up!"  
Lieutenant Up hustete und griff blindlings nach dem knisterndem Radio. "Hier ist Up."  
"Dem Toten Gott sei Dank, Sie haben überlebt! Wir haben die Explosion von hier aus gesehen - wie geht's dem Rest von Ihrem Team? Wir können sie nicht erreichen."  
Up hob den Kopf. Er lag bäuchlings auf dem Boden. Rings um ihn herum waren die verkohlten Überreste von sieben menschlichen Körpern. Das G.L.E.E. Abzeichen war immer noch auf der Brust desjenigen zu sehen, der ihm am nächsten war, aber er konnte nicht sagen zu wem es gehörte. Er wandte sich ab. "Es gibt nur noch mich."

Eine Pause am anderen Ende. "Alles klar, Up. Kommen Sie hierher zurück. Es gibt nichts mehr was Sie für diese Leute tun können."

"Verstanden." Up zuckte zusammen als er aufstand, angeschlagen aber nicht wirklich verletzt und nahm seine Umgebung wahr. Er hatte erst einen Schritt in Richtung des Abholortes gemacht, als er es hörte: einen Schrei. Einen furchtbaren, menschlichen Schrei, roh und gesäumt mit Wut und Furcht, aber vor allem mit Trotz. Es war ein Mädchen.

Seine Soldaten Instinkte ließen ihn umdrehen.

Die Szene war bizarrer, als alle, die er jemals gesehen hatte.  
Ein halbes Dutzend Roboter in einem Kreis, tote Körper und verkleckerter Kuchen überall und in der Mitte, eingewickelt und kopfüber von der Krone eines Baumes hängend, das Mädchen. Sie schwang langsam hin und her, mit jeder Bewegung den gleichen furchtbaren Kampfschrei ausstoßend. Sie trug die Überreste eines kunstvollen, verbrannten Kleides und ihr wirres schwarzes Haar hatte sich gelockert und reichte fast auf den Boden. Ihr Gesicht war geschwärzt und geschwollen. Sie hatte ihnen einen Kampf geliefert.

Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, ebenso wenig die Roboter. Einer trat vorwärts, ein Kantholz gegen seine Handfläche tippend, als ob es ein Piñata Stock wäre. "Ruhe, kleiner Me-hensch,"sagte er. "Wir wollen nur ein kleines Spiel mit dir spielen."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." witzelten die anderen ohne zu lachen.

"Ich werde euch alle in der Hölle schmoren sehen! _Hijos de puta_!" [Hijos de puta = Hurensöhne] brüllte das Mädchen und die Kraftanstrengungen führten dazu, dass sie sich wieder drehte. Ihre Augen trafen Up's und weiteten sich. Der Roboter drehte sich um.

Up bewegte sich. Es war schnell und wenn sie Menschen gewesen wären, wäre es blutig gewesen, aber das war kein Problem, wenn dein Feind aus seelenlosen Automaten gemacht war. Es war in weniger als einer Minute vorbei und inmitten der schwelenden Überresten wandte sich der Soldat zu der Mädchen Piñata.

Sie beobachtete ihn mit sehr großen Augen. Er atmete schwer und es war plötzlich viel zu laut in der plötzlichen Stille. Endlich sagte sie in einem schweren mexikanischem Akzent: "Wirst du mich nicht losschneiden?"

Er tat es, sicherstellend, dass er nah genug war, um sie aufzufangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden schlug. Sie war klein, federleicht und hatte Schmerzen, was er von dem Keuchen, das ihr entfuhr, als sie in seinen Armen landete sagen konnte. "Bist du ok?"

"Was zum Teufel ist das für eine Frage?" fragte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er schaute sich um. Es war eine dumme Frage. Sie war gerade von Robotern aufgehängt worden und sie waren von Leichen umringt, die sie beinahe alle kannte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, atmete ein und schaute ihn an. "Wer bist du überhaupt? Woher bist du gekommen?"

"Ich bin -" Up schluckte und fragte sich warum er sich auf einmal so dumm fühlte. "Ich bin Lieutenant Up, von der Galaktischen Liga für extraterrestrische [= außerirdische] Erforschungen. Ich bin ein - Ich bin ein Starship Ranger. Mein Zug landete in der Nähe, um zu versuchen diesen Angriff zu bändigen, aber ich fürchte wir waren zu spät."

Es gab vielleicht die Spur einer Träne in ihren Augen, aber sie blinzelte sie weg. "Ich bin Taz," sagte sie. "Lass mich runter, ich kann gehen."

Er gehorchte und setzte sie so sanft ab, wie er konnte. Sie schien immer noch zu empfindlich für Worte, aber ihre feurigen Augen, die die Szene um sie herum mit einem beängstigten Fehlen an Emotionen aufnahmen, sagten ihm etwas anderes.  
"Gehen? Wohin?"

"Wo immer du hingehst, Starship Ranger," sagte sie. "Ich komme mit dir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soo das war das erste Kapitel.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!


	2. Alpträume

Hier kommt das zweite Kapitel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 2: Alpträume

"Da ist dir ein Streuner nach Hause gefolgt, eh Up?"

"Hübsches kleines Ding, würde ich sagen, wenn sie mal sauber ist. Eine echte muñeca." [muñeca = Puppe.]

Gluckser folgten ihm den Flur hinunter, aber Up schaute nicht zurück. Er würde sich um diese Idioten später kümmern. Er klopfte an die Tür der Kommandeurin, obwohl er sich immer noch nicht sicher war, wie genau oder warum er sich selbst in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

"Herein."

Die Kommandeurin schaute ernst in ihr Scotch Glas, an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzend.

"Lieutenant", sagte sie. "Rührt euch." Hinweisend, dass er sich hinsetzen sollte, schenkte sie ein zweites Scotch Glas ein. "Schlimme Szene dort unten. Habe heute einige gute Männer verloren."

"Ja, Sir." sagte Up. Sie waren seine Männer gewesen. Nicht die Ersten, die er verloren hatte und auch nicht die Letzten.

"Ein weiterer Lieutenant ohne ein Team. Ich schätze, dass bedeutet ich werde Sie zur Neuzuordnung in die Akademie zurückschicken." seufzte die Kommandeurin. "Es wird mir leid tun, Sie gehen zu sehen, Up. Sie waren ein guter Anführer für diese Rangers."

"Danke, Sir."

"Und als solch ein vorbildlicher Soldat, bin ich sicher, dass Sie gut wissen, dass Raumschiffe, die für einen Kampf ausgerüstet sind, nicht die Angewohnheit haben Flüchtlinge aus einer Laune heraus an Bord zu nehmen?"

Up hatte an dem Scotch genippt und hustete. "Ja, Sir. Ich weiß das sehr wohl."

"Also bitte, erleuchtet mich, Lieutenant. Was in der Galaxis, hat Sie dazu gebracht diese junge Dame an Bord meines Schiffes zu bringen?"

_Weil sie mich es verdammt sicher nicht anders hätte machen lassen,_ wollte er sagen, aber das stimmte nicht ganz. "Sie konnte nirgends anders hin, Sir. Ihr ganzes Dorf war zerstört. Es sind immer noch Roboter am Boden und meilenweit kein Bunker." Er sah wieder das Mädchen vor sich, trotzig von dieser Baumkrone schwingend inmitten der schwelenden Ruinen ihres Lebens. "Sie wäre gestorben."

Die Kommandeurin antwortete nicht, sondern hob eine Augenbraue und Up wusste genau was sie dachte - warum sollte das ihm etwas bedeuten? Er hatte gerade sieben gute Männer und Frauen verloren und dem Tod tausende Male ins Gesicht gelacht. Wer sorgt sich um irgendein mexikanisches Mädchen, das wie eine Todesfee im Angesicht des Todes schreien konnte? Er setzte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab, ein bisschen härter als beabsichtigt.

"Erlaubnis frei zu sprechen, Sir."

Die Kommandeurin winkte.

"Was ist so schlimm daran? Wir werden in ein paar Wochen zurück in der Akademie sein und ich kann nicht sehen, dass sie viel Ärger bedeuten wird. Sicherlich isst sie nicht viel."

"Und was sollen wir mir ihr machen, wenn wir bei der Akademie sind?"

"Das Flüchtlingszentrum wird sie irgendwie aufnehmen, ihr wenigstens ein Dach über dem Kopf geben. Es gibt hier nichts für sie und wir sind sowieso auf halbem Weg zur nächsten Station. Wir können sie jetzt nicht einfach vom Schiff werfen."

Die Kommandeurin sah nicht beeindruckt aus. "Das war sicherlich Ihr Plan, Lieutenant." seufzte sie. "Ich schätze, dann ist es abgemacht. Sie sammeln sie besser von der Krankenstation auf."

Up stand auf, dann hielt er inne. "Was- warum? Sollte sie nicht da bleiben?"

"Die Mediziner sagten mir, sie ist nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Die Betten dort sind mit unseren eigenen Männern belegt und wir haben gerade erfahren, dass dir ein paar Koje Kollegen fehlen, oder? Du hast das Mädchen an Bord gebracht, Lieutenant. Sie steht unter deiner Verantwortung, bis wir zur Akademie kommen."

Sie stand auch auf und gestikulierte zur Tür. "Gratulation, Up. Du kannst dein Haustier immerhin behalten."

Er salutierte und ging aus ihrem Büro. _Höhnische Schlampe_, dachte er. Die Neuzuordnung war ihm nur Recht.

Das Mädchen saß, ihre Beine um sich selbst geschlungen, in einem dieser weißen Krankenstation Plastikstühlen, während Mediziner sich geschäftig zwischen Rangern hin und her bewegten, die an verschiedenen Graden der Verletzungen litten. Sie war gesäubert worden, um ihre Wunden hatte man sich gekümmert und jemand hatte eine alte Fähnrich - Uniform für sie zum Tragen abgestaubt. Sie sah verloren aus, fehl am Platz.

"Hey du da.. uh.."

Sie schaute auf und Erleichterung erhellte ihr Gesicht. "Taz." sagte sie.

"Taz, ja, Taz." Up kratzte unwohl seinen Nacken. "Nun, ich nehme an sie sind hier alle überfüllt. Die Kommandeurin sagt, du kommst mit mir."

"Mit dir kommen?" Sie klang überrascht.

"Sieh mal, Taz, ich habe - ich habe es irgendwie vermasselt, als ich dich an Bord diese Schiffes brachte. Sollte auf diese Weise nicht passieren, streng genommen. Aber die Kommandeurin hat zugestimmt dich hierbleiben zu lassen, bis wir in ein paar Wochen bei der Akademie sind. Die Sache ist die, du musst bei mir bleiben."

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Also bin ich deine Bestrafung?"

Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Sieht so aus." Sie lächelte beinahe und stand auf, behutsam ihre Seite haltend.

Er sah sie an, zitternd in ihren zu großen Kleidern. Ihre Wange war immer noch geschwollen, aber ihre Haut war jetzt sauber und er konnte sie besser als vorher sehen. Sie sah so jung aus.

„Okay, dann _compañero_. Geh voran." [_compañero _= Freund]

Taz schlief im Bett eines toten Rangers, trug die Kleider eines toten Rangers und bekämpfte noch mal die Roboter in ihren Träumen. Blitze von Feuer und weiße Explosionen. Dieses furchtbare metallische Gelächter. In die Luft gehoben zu werden wie das _juguete_ eines Kindes, [juguete = Spielzeug] machtlos gegen die unmenschliche Stärke ihrer Angreifer. Sie schrie und schrie, wieder und wieder. Wissend das ihre Stimme allein nicht genug war, aber wünschend sie wäre es...

"Taz, Taz! Wach auf!"

Sie richtete sich auf, ihren letzten Schrei immer noch auf ihren Lippen, um Lieutenant Up's Gesicht Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt zu finden und die Vorderseite seines Shirts verdreht in ihren Händen. Er schaute überrascht und besorgt. Sie ließ ihn los.

"Tut mir leid." sagte sie, sich so weit von ihm weg schiebend wie die kleine Koje es erlaubte und zuckte zusammen, als die Wunde in ihrer Seite protestierte. Up kniete neben ihr, trübäugig und trug die gleichen grauen G.L.E.E. ausgezeichneten Pyjamas, wie sie.

"Wirst du – Wirst du wieder OK?" fragte der Ranger irgendwie ungeschickt, in seinem schleppenden Südstaatenakzent. Taz nahm an, dass er möglicherweise nicht viel Zeit mit 15-jährigen Mädchen oder irgendwelchen Mädchen verbrachte.

Sie ertappte sich dabei, sich zu fragen wie alt der Lieutenant war. Es gab nur einen Hauch von Silber in dem blondem Haar um seine Schläfen.

Würde sie wieder ok werden? Gute Frage. Sie hörte die Stimme ihrer Mama. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, _hijita mia._" [=mein Töchterchen] Ihre Augen brannten. _Dios mio, _[=mein Gott] würde sie weinen? Vor _ihm?_

"Mir wird es gut gehen." sagte sie, ihr Gesicht von ihm abwendend. Der Lieutenant Up bewegte sich nicht. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er sie besorgt ansah. Ein verängstigtes kleines Mädchen, verspottete sie sich selbst. Das ist alles, was er von mir denkt. Bevor sie sich aufhalten konnte, wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm.

"Was wird mit mir passieren, wenn wir zurück bei der Akademie sind?"

"Nun," sagte Up, sich in die Hocke zurücklassend. "Es ist in der Hauptstadt, also können wir dich dort zum Flüchtlinglager bringen. Du wirst einen Platz zum Schlafen haben, etwas zu essen. Sie besorgen dir vielleicht sogar einen Beruf, wenn du willst." Sie konnte sagen, dass er wirklich versuchte es verlockend klingend zu lassen.

"Ein Flüchtlingslager?" echote sie, versuchend es sich vorzustellen. Sie malte sich Reihen von Schlafsäcken in einer Sporthalle aus, weinende Babys und alte Leute, die in ihre Betten machten. Was würde sie geben um wieder in Mexiko zu sein, bei ihrer Mutter und ihren ungeschickten Cousins und sogar für das dumme _quinceañera _Kleid. _Jesuscristo_, sie _würde _weinen. Sie blinzelte heftig. [Jesuscristo = Jesus Christus]

Up sah so aus, als ob er etwas Beruhigendes sagen wollte, aber seine Meinung geändert hatte. "Ja, mir würde die Idee auch nicht sehr gefallen." sagte er leise. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe.

"Nein." sagte sie. Es sollte ihm niemals leid tun. "Du hast mein Leben gerettet."

Up sagte nichts mehr, also drehte sie ihm wieder den Rücken zu. "Geh wieder ins Bett. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe."

Er hielt einen Moment inne, als ob er entschied ob es ok für ihn wäre Befehle von einem winzigen Mädchen wie Taz zu befolgen. "Ok." sagte er und ging zurück zu seiner Koje.

Über ihre Schulter hinweg schaute sie zu, wie er wegging. Er sah jetzt nicht mehr so furchterregend aus. Der Pyjama versteckte das Meiste seiner Größe als er durch die Dunkelheit stolperte. Doch sie konnte ihn sehen, wie er ein halbes Dutzend Roboter erledigte mit nichts als einer Waffe und seinen bloßen Händen und es dann einfach abtat, als ob er es jeden Tag tun würde. Vielleicht tat er das ja.

Wer war dieser Starship Ranger überhaupt?


	3. Lektionen

Kapitel 3: Lektionen

Das Kampfdeck roch nach Schweiß und alten Turnhosen. Staub flog aus Boxsäcken, als dienstfreie Rangers ihre Aggressionen an leblosen Gegnern ausließen.

Taz, im Schneidersitz neben einem Haufen dreckiger Handtücher sitzend, beobachtete Up dabei wie er ein Haufen Fähnriche (AU: Militärischer Dienstgrad zwischen Unteroffizier und Offizier) im Ring auf Herz und Nieren prüfte. Die Meisten von ihnen waren Jungs, nicht viel älter als sie und sie veranstalteten eine ziemlich erbärmliche Vorstellung.

„Fähnrich Lucas!"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Willst du mir sagen, was das in deinem Kopf ist? Diese Dinger unter den Wimpern, von denen deine Mutter denkt, dass sie so schön sind?"

Stille. Jemand kicherte.

„Uh, meine Augen, Sir?"

„Verleiht dem Jungen einen Preis!" brüllte Up. „Deine Augen sind für mehr da als nur hübschen Mädchen zuzuzwinkern, Fähnrich. Benutze sie nächstes Mal oder du wirst wieder auf deinem Arsch auf dem Boden landen. Du musst _sehen_ was im Kampf auf dich zukommt, oder du bist schneller Toast, als ein Marshmallow in einem Lagerfeuer. Nächster!"

Der nächste Junge war auch nicht beeindruckender. „Ich sollte euch zurück zur Akademie schicken, alle von euch!" Er betrachtete seine Schützlinge und seufzte. "Ihr denkt zu viel darüber nach, Kinder. Ein Krieger muss spüren, was vor sich geht und reagieren – da gibt es keine Zeit für euer Gehirn, um im Weg zu stehen." Er schüttelte seine Uniformjacke ab und Taz setzte sich etwas höher gegen die Wand. Nur, ihr wisst schon, dass sie besser sehen konnte.

„Also", sagte Up und die Fähnriche wichen besorgt schauend zurück. „Wer wird versuchen seine Chance zu nutzen? Will niemand? Parker, wie wäre es mit dir?"

Der Fähnrich trat zögerlich vor, ein korpulenter Junge, der danach aussah, als würde er lieber komplizierte Computer Codes tippen, als sich dem eindrucksvollsten Kämpfer des Schiffes im Kampf zu stellen.

„Jetzt, komm zu mir", schmeichelte Up. „Versuch dein Bestes."

Parker, nach einem nervösen Blick zu den anderen, griff an. Up bewegte sich so schnell, dass Taz nicht sagen konnte, was passiert war, aber der Fähnrich war auf dem Boden und Up war nicht mal außer Atem.

„Denkt dran, haltet eure Augen auf den Feind gerichtet. Lasst sie euch nicht überraschen." sagte Up, dem Jungen aufhelfend. „Nächster!"

Sie machten auf diese Art weiter bis die Pfeife für die Kantine blies. Die Fähnriche, unterschiedlich hinkend oder behutsam Gliedmaßen haltend, marschierten in Reih und Glied über das Deck. Taz biss sich auf die Lippe und näherte sich dann Up.

„Dumme Kinder." murmelte, er als er sich abtrocknete. „Ich hab keine Scherze gemacht, sie sollten sie alle direkt zurückschicken. Es gab eine Zeit, als sogar die besten Soldaten beten mussten, um von der Akademie als Rangers abzuschließen. Jetzt werden sie jeden nehmen."

Taz versuchte angestrengt nicht auf seine Arme zu schauen, die in seinem weißen Tanktop offen zu sehen waren. „Warum ist das so?" fragte sie.

Er schaute zu ihr runter und schlüpfte in seine Jacke. „Die Roboter, Taz. Denkst du, die Hälfte dieser Kinder wird innerhalb eines Jahres immer noch am Leben sein?"

Sie schaute zu der Tür, durch die sie gegangen waren.

„Wahre Starship Ranger werden eine seltene Rasse." sagte Up, seine Tasche aufhebend. „Es gibt nicht mehr viele von uns."

Er drehte sich um, um wegzugehen.

„Du könntest mich trainieren." platzte Taz heraus. Sie hatte nicht vor, es so unverblümt zu sagen.

Der Lieutenant stoppte und drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen. Sie streckte sich so groß sie konnte, sich komplett bewusst wie lächerlich sie möglicherweise aussah in der zu großen Uniform. „Dich trainieren?" wiederholte er verdutzt.

„Wie man kämpft," sagte sie, ihren Herzschlag in den Ohren. „Ich mag klein sein, aber ich bin schnell. Ich hab mich auf der Straße gekloppt seit ich ein kleines _niño _war und ich weiß, ich bin besser als jeder dieser Fähnriche."[niño = Kind]

Er schaute skeptisch.

"Es ist mir ernst damit, ich könnte diese _idiotas _[idiotas = Idioten] jeden Tag besiegen. Aber du kannst mich besser machen – du bist der beste Kämpfer, den ich je gesehen habe."

Wurde er _rot_? Sie schob es auf die Kraftanstrengung. "Warum willst du wissen wie man kämpft, Taz?" fragte er.

Für einen Augenblick hörte sie das _Rrr, rrr _Geräusch eines, sich tödlich nähernden Roboters. Sie schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und blickte Up fest an.

„Weil ich niemals wieder so hilflos sein will. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich einen Roboter treffe, wird der _hijo de puta_ derjenige sein, der an einen Baum gehängt wird. Und ich werde diejenige sein, die lacht."

Er war lange Zeit still. Dann nickte er.

„Treff mich hier, nach dem Ausschalten der Lichter. Wir werden sehen, was du so drauf hast. "

Sie war so gut wie sie sagte, dass sie es war. Sie war schnell und sie konnte einem Schlag ausweichen, als wäre es nichts gewesen. Aber ihr Stil war roh an den Rändern, ungeschliffen.

"Du kämpfst wie eine Wildkatze. Du benutzt deine Instinkte. Das ist gut, aber du musst auch eine Strategie entwerfen. Ich bin doppelt so groß wie du. Du wirst mich nicht mit Stärke besiegen." Sie wich einem weiteren Hieb aus. „Oder damit, dass du die ganze Nacht um mich herumtanzt."

„Ich tanze nicht." keuchte sie, ihren dicken Zopf über die Schulter werfend. "Außerdem hast du den Fähnrichen gesagt, dass sie zu viel denken."

„Das ist nicht dein Problem." sagte er und sie starrte ihn wütend an. Er versuchte nicht vor der Wildheit, die er dort sah, zurückzuweichen.

Es brauchte vier weitere spät nächtliche Kampfstunden, bevor sie einen Treffer landen konnte. Aber das war mehr als jemals ein Fähnrich geschafft hatte. Es war kein harter Hieb, aber Up rieb sich trotzdem die Schulter.

„Gut." sagte er. „Jetzt mach es nochmal."

Up's Rang und Ruf hielten jede Frechheit über sein „Haustier" klein, wenn er in der Nähe war, aber er hörte das Flüstern anfangen, wenn er erst einmal weg sein würde. Und er wusste Taz hörte es auch. Sie blieb viel in ihrer Koje, wagte sich nur zu den Mahlzeiten heraus und um ihn beim Training zu beobachten. Ihr ständiger Blick machte ihn nervös, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Die Fähnriche waren kaum, überhaupt keine Gegner für ihn – er fragte sich, ob sie ihn immer noch für so einen wunderbaren Kämpfer halten würde, wenn er ebenbürtig war.

Taz war seit einer Woche auf dem Schiff gewesen und wartete in der Schlange in der Kantine, als ein betrunkener Kadett sie belästigte. Up hatte sein Essen schon bekommen und war dabei sich hinzusetzen, als er den Austausch hörte.

„Hallo Süße." lallte der Kadett. „Warum machst du nicht mal eine Weile eine Pause von dem alten Mann? Mal was Neues für uns, eh?"

Up schaute über seine Schulter. Taz trat einen Schritt zurück, als der Kadett anzüglich grinste und sich näher beugte.

„Ja, du bist eine Hübsche, nicht wahr? Was könnte ich mit diesen…"

Sie schlug ihn, ein guter Schlag, auf die Nase. Up war halb dort, als der Kadett überrascht zurückstolperte.

„Dumme Hure!" rief er durch einen Blutstrom, doch stockte als er Lieutenant Up über ihm stehen sah. Die ganze Halle war still.

„Sie werden so vorgehen, Ranger:" sagte er in einer dunklen, ruhigen Stimme. "Sie werden sich umdrehen, weggehen und Sie werden sich verdammt noch mal von ihr fernhalten."

Der Kadett erwiderte nichts. Up drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Komm." dagte er zu Taz, die immer noch zitterte, ihre Fäuste fest geballt.

„Ich schätze, du möchtest deine Spielzeuge nicht teilen, eh Lieutenant?"

Up hielt inne.

„Oh oh." sagte jemand.

Up wurde dafür gemaßregelt, aus dem Kadetten Hackfleisch gemacht zu haben, aber Taz wurde danach in Ruhe gelassen. Sie setzten ihre spät nächtlichen Kampfstunden fort. Sie landete ein paar mehr Treffer und Up musste nicht mehr so tun, als ob sie wehtun würden. Sie wurde besser.

Also fing er an sie härter ran zunehmen. „Steh auf!" brüllte er eines Nachts, als sie auf dem Boden lag, von einem besonders heftigen Schlag gegen ihren Kopf betäubt. Er schob sein Schuldgefühl sie verletzt zu haben zur Seite. Es war der einzige Weg es zu lernen.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und er konnte die Niederlage in ihren Augen sehen. „Ich werde dich niemals besiegen können, Up."

„Nicht wenn du auf dem Boden bleibst." sagte er. Sie holte Luft, dann rappelte sie sich auf.

Sie machten weiter und bald war sie zurück auf der Matte. Sie ermüdete.

„Steh auf!" sagte er wieder.

„Ich kann nicht." sagte sie und dieses Mal würde sie ihn nicht anschauen.

„Taz." sagte er und bückte sich nach unten, sodass sie seinen Augen begegnen musste. „Das nächste Mal, dass du diese Roboter triffst und sie dich niederschlagen, ist es das was du tun wirst? Hinlegen und aufgeben? Wegrennen und verstecken?"

„Nein." sagte sie.

„Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die ich dir beibringen kann, Taz, muss es das sein: Egal was dich erreicht, egal wie schwer es ist, wie unmöglich es scheint, der einzige Weg zu gewinnen – zu überleben – ist einfach immer wieder aufzustehen." Er richtete sich auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Also steh wieder auf!" (AU: DAS IST SO EINE TOLLE STARSHIP REFERENZ, LOVE IT!)

Sie nahm seine Hand und er zog sie hoch.

„Okay." sagte sie. „Nochmal."


	4. Geentert

Kapitel 4: Geentert

In ihrer Koje wickelte Taz ihre Knöchel ein, als Up nach einem langen Treffen mit der Kommandeurin reinkam. Er setzte sich hin, zog seine Stiefel aus und schaute zu, wie sie die Bandage um ihren Fuß wickelte.

„Nicht so." sagte er. „Du musst ihn unterstützen."

Sie hielt ihm leise die Bandagen Rolle hin. Er bewegte sich um auf ihrer Koje zu sitzen, hob sanft ihren Fuß und wickelte das ab, was sie schon gemacht hatte. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen.

„Sorry." sagte er und fing an, es wieder einzuwickeln. Taz war heute still gewesen und er wusste warum.

„Morgen kommen wir an der Akademie an, _si_?" [Si= Ja] sagte sie jetzt.

Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. „_Si_."

„Und dann bringst du mich zum Flüchtlingslager, _si_?"

„Das ist der Plan."

„Up." sagte sie so, dass er sie anschauen musste. „Ich will nicht gehen."

„Ich weiß." sagte er.

„Ich will-.." sie zögerte. „Ich will mich in der Akademie einschreiben. Ich möchte ein Starship Ranger sein." Sie hob ihren neu bandagierten Knöchel und beugte ihn. "Wie du, Up."

Er nahm sich Zeit für seine Antwort. „Ich weiß." sagte er endlich. „Ich habe die Kommandeurin schon gefragt ob du dich beteiligen könntest."

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und es war die wunderbarste und tragischste Sache, die er jemals gesehen hatte. „Aber sie hat abgelehnt, Taz." sagte er eilig. „Du musst achtzehn sein um einzutreten. Und die G.L.E.E. mag keine Ausnahmen."

Es war ein wenig so, wie einer Kerze zuzuschauen, wie sie flackert und erlischt. Taz schien sogar noch kleiner zu werden, als sie ihre Knie umarmte.

„Achtzehn." sagte sie.

„Es sind nur drei Jahre." bot Up an. „Du kannst weiterhin trainieren und wenn du dich dann einschreibst, schießt du sofort an die Spitze deiner Klasse. Taz, du bist schon die beste Schülerin, die ich jemals hatte."

„Ist – ist das dein Ernst?"

„Hey." sagte er, auf die respektable, lila werdende Prellung an seiner Wange zeigend. „Weißt du wie viele Gegner es geschafft haben ein Zeichen auf Lieutenant Up zu hinterlassen?" Er nahm eine Pose ein und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich kann sie an einer Hand abzählen."

Es gab einen Hauch eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht. Was würde er geben, um ein Wahres zu sehen.

„CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED! ALLE RANGER AUF GEFECHTSTATION!"

Up sprang auf die Füße. Taz kletterte aus ihrer Koje als der Notruf wiederholt wurde, ihr Gewicht auf ihrem Fuß testend. „Code Red? _Lo que es_ code red?" (Lo que es = Was ist)

„Wir wurden geentert." sagte er kurz angebunden, seine Waffe über die Schulter schwingend. „Bleib hier."

„Geentert? Up, warte-"

Es gab keine Zeit zum Warten. Auf dem Flur leuchteten rote Lichter und Ranger rannten vorbei, sich gegenseitig Befehle zurufend. Up rief einen anderen Lieutenant auf seinem Weg herbei. „Wo ist der Einbruch?"

„Sie haben die Kommandeurin und die Flugbesatzung auf der Kommandobrücke als Geisel genommen. Niemand weiß wie sie reingekommen sind. Rogers denkt, da sind vielleicht mehr-"

Das unverkennbare_ pew-pew_ Geräusch eines Lasers und ein Ausdruck der Überraschung erschien auf dem Gesicht des Lieutenants. Er sank auf den Flur, ein rauchendes Loch in seiner Brust.

Up hob seine Waffe und feuerte zwei, drei, vier Mal. Der Roboter am Ende des Korridors explodierte in einem Durcheinander von Kabeln und verbranntem Metall. Dort war nur einer, dem toten Gott sei Dank.

Up drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und fand dort Taz hinter sich. Sie sah auf den Roboter, ihr Mund war ein sehr rundes „o". „Verdammt noch mal, Taz, ich hab dir gesagt du sollst in der Koje bleiben!"

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme. „Sie sind noch nicht mein Kommandeur, _Sir_."

Er starrte sie wütend an und sie starrte wütend zurück.

„Gut." sagte er. „Steh mir nur nicht im Weg."

Er ging den Korridor hinunter mit Taz dicht auf den Fersen. Sie mussten an einem oder zwei Schnittpunkten anhalten – Up legte den Finger an die Lippen und sie warteten darauf, dass der Roboter vorbei ging. Die Roboter liefen alle in eine Richtung – zu der Kommandobrücke. Man konnte genauso gut nachschauen, was sie vorhatten, bevor man sie alle zusammen in die Hölle schickte.

Sie hatten gerade den letzten Bunker vor der Kommandobrücke erreicht, als die Wand zu ihrer Linken explodierte. Instinktiv reagierend, rollte Up sich ab und landete hart an der entfernten Wand.

Er schüttelte sich, als er auf die Füße kam, durch den beißenden Rauch schielend. Es waren andere Leute hier, andere hustende und ums Aufstehen ringende Ranger. Lieutenant-Kommandeur (AU: Kapitänleutnant) Rogers tauchte aus dem Rauch auf.

„Wir sind eingestürzt." sagte er, seine Waffe über seine Schulter werfend. „Explosion wurde mindestens vier Decks über uns ausgelöst. Es wird Stunden dauern allen Schutt zu bewegen."

Up hörte zu, aber seine Augen durchkämmten die Dunkelheit. „Verdammt, wo ist Taz?" platzte er endlich heraus. Wenn das dumme Mädchen zwischen die Explosion geraten war...

„_Estoy aqui."_ sagte sie, hinter ihm auftauchend. „Ich bin hier, Up."

Seine Schultern entspannten sich und er klopfte ihr einmal grob auf die Schulter bevor er sich zum Lieutenant-Kommandeur umdrehte. „Was ist die Situation auf der Kommandobrücke?"

Rogers, Taz fragend ansehend, deutete mit dem Daumen zu der entfernten Tür des Bunkers, derjenigen die zur Kommandobrücke führte. „Sie haben diese Tür von innen versiegelt. Es gibt keinen Weg sie von hier außen zu öffnen. Ich denke, wir können nichts anderes tun, als an diesem Haufen Schutt zu arbeiten."

„Oder hoffen, dass die Roboter die Tür für uns öffnen." sagte Up.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das etwas ist worauf ich hoffen werde." sagte Rogers.

„ Lieutenant-Kommandeur!" rief ein Fähnrich mit einem hörbaren Flüstern quer durch den Bunker. „Schaut hierher!"

Der Fähnrich kroch zu einem Metallgitter unten an der Wand. „Diese Öffnungen führen direkt zur Kommandobrücke." sagte er als sie näher kamen. „Und seht ihr? Es endet an der Wissenschaftsstation, dort haben sie keine Wache positioniert. Ich nehme an, ein Ranger könnte dort durchschleichen und die Tür entsiegeln, bevor sie wissen was passiert."

Rogers kniete, durch das Gitter spähend. „Sie müssten schnell sein." sagte er. „Up?"

Up schüttelte seinen Kopf. Die Öffnung war kaum einen halben Meter breit. „ Ich passe da niemals rein."

„Ich schon." sagte Taz.

Sie alle sahen sie an. Sie hielt sich gerade und schaute den Lieutenant-Kommandeur an. „Ich passe hinein und Lieutenant Up kann euch sagen, dass ich schnell bin. Ich kann es tun. Ich kann die Tür öffnen."

„Nein." sagte Up.

Sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Du sagtest selbst, ich sei die beste Schülerin die du je hattest, _no?_ [no= nicht wahr/nein]

„Das ist keine Übung, Taz, das ist echt." Hatte sie eine Todessehnsucht? „Du kannst da nicht reingehen."

„Nein, _du_ kannst da nicht reingehen." sagte sie. „Schau dich um. Keiner dieser _hombres_ kann es." [hombres = Männer]

Rogers beäugte sie mit Interesse. „Hast du jemals zuvor eine Waffe benutzt, junge Dame?"

„Nein." sagte Up.

„Nein." gab Taz zu, ihre Augen zu Up schnellend.

Rogers drehte sich zu Up. „Es ist das, oder graben und dann werden sie es sicherlich geschafft haben unseren Zugangscode zu knacken, bis wir hier draußen sind. Sie werden die gesamte Kontrolle über das Raumschiff haben. Hast du irgendwelche besseren Ideen?"

Up stieß die gesamte Luft in seinen Lungen aus. „Nein." sagte er schließlich.

„Besorgt dem Mädchen eine Waffe." sagte Rogers. „Ich werde die Ranger an der Tür versammeln. Wir werden bereit sein."

Up zog eine Pistole aus dem Holster an seinem Gürtel. „Das wird das Einfachste für dich sein, mit dem du umgehen wirst." Er zeigte ihr den Griff, die Sicherung, den Auslöser. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu. Der Fähnrich war fertig damit, das Gitter abzuschrauben.

„Bereit, Sir." sagte er.

„Schieße nicht, außer wenn du es unbedingt musst", sagte Up, als sie die Pistole in die Hand nahm. „ Und um des toten Gottes Willen, erschieße dich nicht!"

„Denkst du, ich bin _estúpido_?" sagte sie. [estúpido = dumm]

„Nein, Taz." sagte er. Sie war alles andere als dumm. „Bleib geduckt, bleib außer Sicht. Warte darauf, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit woanders liegt, bevor du zuschlägst. Denk dran, dies sind keine Menschen, mit denen du es zu tun hast, dies sind Maschinen und sie haben sensorische Ausrüstung von denen wir nicht mal zu träumen wagen." Er hielt ihren Arm fest, als sie ins Gitter kriechen wollte. „Sei vorsichtig dort drinnen, Taz."

Ihre Augen waren sehr groß und dunkel gegen ihre weiße Haut. „Das werd ich." Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich.

„Bereit, Lieutenant?" rief Rogers.

Taz nickte, ihre Augen verließen Up's Gesicht nicht.

„Bereit." sagte er. Schweren Herzens ließ er sie gehen.


	5. Die Kommandobrücke

Kapitel 5: Die Kommandobrücke

Es war eine schwierige Passage, sogar für sie. Taz schob sich auf ihrem Bauch den Metallschacht entlang, Ups Pistole sorgfältig aufrecht in ihrer Hand haltend. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie das Gitter auf der anderen Seite erreicht hatte. Ihr Gesicht dagegen pressend, spähte sie durch die Stäbe.

_Rrrr, rrrr, rrrr._

Ihr Atem stockte, als die Beine eines Roboters direkt vor ihr passierten. „_Mierda" _ murmelte sie. [Mierda = Scheiße] Dies würde nicht so leicht werden, wie sie gedacht hatten.

Sie zog den Schraubenzieher hervor, den der Fähnrich ihr gegeben hatte und fing an zu arbeiten, die ganze Zeit lauschend. Ihr Herzschlag drohte alles andere zu übertönen.

„Kommandobrücke sicher." stimmte ein Roboter irgendwo in der Nähe an. „Zugangscodes?"

„Negativ." erwiderte ein anderer. „ Nicht genügend Zeit zum Bearbeiten."

„Macht weiter." sagte eine andere, mehr menschliche Stimme. Die Kommandeurin. „ Bearbeitet wie ihr wollt. Meine Rangers werden hier sein, bevor ihr Toaster _genügend_ Zeit gehabt habt, etwas anderes zu tun, als diese Blechdosen zu polieren, die ihr Köpfe nennt."

„Sei still, Me-hensch!"

Es gab eine Explosion und einen roten Lichtblitz und die Kommandeurin schrie auf. Taz drehte den Schraubenzieher schneller, jede Schraube behutsam in ihrer Hand auffangend, wenn sie fielen. Als sie die letzte erreicht hatte, spähte sie wieder durch die Stäbe. Sie konnte eine Metallbarriere direkt vor ihr sehen - das musste die Wissenschaftsstation sein - und wenn sie stark genug drückte, konnte sie gerade einige Paare von Menschenbeinen auf dem linken Flur ausmachen. Die Tür, die sie erreichen musste würde zur Rechten sein. Solange die Roboter auf der anderen Seite blieben, würde die Wissenschaftsstation ihr Deckung bieten. Aber es mussten mindestens 30 Meter zwischen dort und der Tür liegen.

„_Sea rápido_, " flüsterte sie. „Ich muss einfach nur schnell sein."

Die letzte Schraube entfernend, hob sie das Gitter an und setzte es geräuschlos auf den Boden vor dem Schacht ab. Sie strich ihr Haar hinter ihre Ohren, wünschend, dass sie etwas hätte um es zurückzubinden und hob die Waffe auf.

„_Bien."_ aagte sie zu sich, eine plötzliche Welle der Übelkeit zurückdrängend. „_Ahora."_ [Bien= Gut, Ahora = Jetzt]

Ihre linke Hand benutzend, um sich vorzuziehen, glitt sie aus dem Schacht und kauerte lauschend tief auf dem Boden der Kommandobrücke. Nun, da sie draußen im Freien war, schien sogar das stete Summen des Schiffes stärker im Mittelpunkt zu sein. Die Roboter bewegten sich immer noch auf der anderen Seite der Wissenschaftsstation, doch hatten noch nicht bemerkt, dass irgendetwas verkehrt war. Sich selbst flach gegen die metallene Station pressend, schaute sie zu den menschlichen Gefangenen. Sie waren an Händen und Füßen gefesselt, auf dem Boden neben dem Stuhl der Kommandeurin sitzend. Die Kommandeurin selbst umklammerte ihr Bein, das Deck unter ihr in Blut getränkt. Als Taz sie beobachtete, drehte die Kommandeurin sich in ihre Richtung und ihre Augen trafen sich.

Die Augen der Kommandeurin weiteten sich. Taz legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen und langsam nickte die ältere Frau. Sie drehte sich stattdessen zu den Robotern.

„Hey, Mülltonnen! Ja, ihr! Hat eure Mutter euch nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht mit Spielzeugen von anderen Kindern spielen soll? Oh warte, stimmt ja, ihr habt ja keine Mutter-"

Die Kommandeurin lenkte sie ab. Es hieß jetzt oder nie. Taz nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und rannte.

„Feind entdeckt! Feind entdeckt!"

Taz hielt ihre Augen auf die Tür und dem Sensoren Feld daneben fixiert, als die Roboter sich umdrehten. Sie fühlte die Wärme eines Lasers hinter ihr und rannte schneller. Sie war fast – da –

„Pass auf!" schrie eine menschliche Stimme.

Sie warf sich zu Boden und sah einen weiteren Laserstrahl in die Wand krachen, wo sie vor einem Moment noch gewesen war. Die Hitze verbrühte ihren bloßen Arm, aber sie ignorierte den Schmerz, als sie sich umdrehte um vier Roboter zu ihr vorrücken zu sehen, die Waffen bereit.

Sie war so nah.

Einen Kampfschrei ausstoßend, warf sie Up's Pistole so fest sie konnte. Es traf den ersten Roboter hart zwischen den Optischen Sensoren und er stolperte zurück. Sie wartete nicht, um zu sehen, was die anderen tun würden, sondern katapultierte sich die letzten paar Meter zur Tür, mit ihrer linken Hand auf das Sensoren Feld schlagend.

Ein surrendes Geräusch und die Tür öffnete sich.

Up war die erste Person, die durchkam und er schoss schon. Die Roboter fielen wie Papierpuppen, als mehr Rangers durch die Tür stießen und rannten um den Feind zu treffen.

Schüsse, Laser und menschliche Schreie hallten durch die Luft. Taz, unbewaffnet und sich ziemlich verletzlich fühlend, krabbelte rückwärts aus dem Weg der Ranger, ihren verletzten Arm vorsichtig nach oben haltend.

Up führte immer noch den Angriff an, Kommandos über seine Schulter rufend als er sich hinkniete, auf alles Metallische schießend, dass sich bewegte. Es war das dritte Mal, das sie ihn so sah, mit einem tödlichen Blick in seinen Augen, eine furchterregende Genauigkeit in seinem Arm. Ein Schauer lief durch sie und plötzlich wünschte sie sich, sie hätte eine Waffe, sodass sie sich ihm im Kampf anschließen konnte.

Nichtsahnend überrumpelt, wie die Roboter es waren, brauchten die Ranger nicht lange um die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Gefangenen wurden befreit und die meisten Roboter waren zu rauchenden Trümmern auf dem Deck reduziert worden. Taz hielt sich im Hintergrund und als Up und der Lieutenant-Kommandeur Rogers den anderen Ranger Befehle gaben, den Rest des Schiffes zu sichern, trommelte ihr Puls immer noch in ihren Ohren. Sie überprüfte sich nach Verletzungen. Ihr Knöchel pochte schmerzhaft, aber abgesehen davon, dass ihre Haut an ihrem Unterarm anfing Blasen zu werfen, schien dort nichts Neues zu sein.

Schließlich, als die Situation unter Kontrolle schien, kam Up zu ihr herüber und umschloss unerwartet ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand. „Bist du OK?"

Sie nickte, sogar als ihre Augen anfingen zu tränen wegen dem sengenden Schmerz in ihrem Arm.

„Du warst unglaublich, Taz." sagte er. „Du hast gerade das ganze verdammte Schiff gerettet."

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Wir haben die Dinge hier organisiert, Lieutenant," sagte Rogers. „ Warum bringst du das Mädchen nicht zur Krankenstation und lässt die Verbrennung heilen, bevor es sich verschlimmert."

„Ja, Sir." sagte Up." „Komm Taz, bringen wir dich hier raus."

Sie verließen die Kommandobrücke durch die gegenüberliegende Tür, wo der Weg frei war. Up runzelte die Stirn, als sie in den Korridor einbogen, der zur Krankenstation führte. „Wo ist meine Pistole, Taz? Hast du sie immer noch?"

Sie fühlte wie ihr Gesicht fürchterlich warm wurde, als sie murmelte: „Ich- ich hab sie geworfen."

„Du hast sie geworfen?"

Er lachte. Sie zielte mit ihrem guten Arm einen Faustschlag nach ihm, aber ihr war auch zum Lachen zumute.

Up war nie überraschter in seinem Leben gewesen, als er seine Tür später am Abend öffnete um die Kommandeurin zu sehen. Dort auf ihren Krücken stehend, ihr Bein frisch bandagiert und einen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht so ähnlich, als ob sie in eine saure Zitrone gebissen hätte.

„Ich erkenne, dass dies ein unkonventioneller Besuch ist," sagte sie und sah von ihm zu Taz, die von ihrer Koje aufstand, ihren neu wiederhergestellten Arm wiegend. „Aber ich wollte unserem Schiffshelden persönlich danken."

Up trat zurück und die Kommandeurin betrat den Raum. Taz warf einen nervösen Blick zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Ich wurde über die Details deiner Aktion heute informiert und ich wünsche dir meine aufrichtige Dankbarkeit zu übermitteln, für den Mut und die Selbstlosigkeit, die du demonstriert hast. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Roboter immer noch die Kontrolle über das Schiff hätten, wenn du nicht so gehandelt hättest, wie du es hast."

Taz lief langsam aber sicher rot an. Up verbarg ein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand.

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung überdacht, Lieutenant. Die Akademie kann mehr Kadetten mit der Art von Schneid brauchen, den das Mädchen heute gezeigt hat. Ich denke, ich kann den Admiral überreden eine Ausnahme für diese Eine zu machen."

Up sah zu, wie Taz anfing zu begreifen, was die Kommandeurin wirklich mit ihren Worten gemeint hatte.

„Ihr meint -"

Das Gesicht der Kommandeurin verzerrte sich zu etwas, dass fast ein Lächeln war. „Willkommen bei der G.L.E.E, Kadett Taz."

„Kadett..."

Taz war immer noch am Verarbeiten, als die Kommandeurin ging.

„Ich gehe – ich gehe wirklich zur Akademie -"

„Du gehst wirklich." sagte Up, breiter grinsend. „Du wirst ein Starship Ranger sein, Taz! Und ein verdammt guter noch dazu, wenn ich es so sagen darf."

Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich und sie stürzte sich auf ihn. Sie leicht hochnehmend, schwang er sie lachend herum.

Dort war das Lächeln, nach dem er gesucht hatte.


	6. Die Akademie

Kapitel 6: Die Akademie

Seit ihrer Ankunft in der Akademie war Taz von einer kleinen Legion Personal mitgerissen worden, die ihr tausend Fragen stellten, auf die sie keine Antworten wusste und sie musste sich für eine volle körperliche Untersuchung ausziehen, was die aller peinlichste Erfahrung ihres Lebens war. Das G.L.E.E Personal schien skeptisch wegen ihrer Größe und ihres Alter, aber die Kommandeurin hatte ihr einen Brief vom Admiral persönlich besorgt, der Gold wert war und schon bald bekam Taz drei adrett zusammengefaltete Kadett Uniformen und wurde zum nächsten Badezimmer gewiesen.

Sich selbst im Badezimmerspiegel anstarrend, drehte Taz sich von Seite zu Seite um es auf sich wirken zu lassen. Die Kadett Uniformen waren in einem schlichten beige, nicht so eindrucksvoll wie Up's Tarnfarben und sogar die kleinste Größe der Liga schlotterte an ihr. Sie zog ihren Gürtel fester, glättete die Vorderseite ihres Oberteils und knotete ihre Haare, die eine gute Wäsche brauchten, in einen festen Zopf.

„Kadett Taz, zu Ihren Diensten." sagte sie laut und kam sich sofort dumm vor.

Als sie auftauchte, wartete Up auf sie und ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie ihn und seine tröstende Gegenwart vermisst hatte, bis sie eine Welle der Erleichterung fühlte.

„Wurdest du schon entlassen?" fragte er.

Taz warf einen Blick auf die nächstliegende grüne Uniform und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Komm schon." sagte Up. „Ich werd dir deine neue Quartiere zeigen."

"Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte sie ihn, als sie das Labyrinth aus Fluren betraten, aus dem die Akademie bestand. Er sah zu ihr und hob seine Augenbrauen.

"Papierkram. Es gibt viel Bürokratie, wenn man neu zugeteilt wird."

"Weißt du-"

"wo ich hin versetzt werde?" Up zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das entscheidet der Admiral. Sie stecken mich dorthin, wo ich am nützlichsten sein werde."

"Aber es könnte _lejos _sein." sagte sie. [lejos = weit weg]

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Wort kannte, aber er schien es zu verstehen. "Ich bin ein Starship Ranger, Taz. Ich bleibe nicht sehr lang an einem Ort."

Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich. Sie sagte nichts und nach einer Weile fuhr er fort. "Die Dinge werden hier ein bisschen anders laufen, Taz. Das musst du wissen. Du wirst mit den anderen Kadetten einquartiert und ich.. ich werde euer höherer Offizier sein."

Sie wusste es war wahr, aber das hielt ihre Fäuste nicht davon ab, sich vor Wut zu ballen. Up hielt vor einer soliden Metalltür an und überprüfte die Nummer.

"Das ist deins." sagte er.

"Vielen Dank, _Sir._" sagte sie so kalt, wie sie konnte.

Er sah verletzt aus. "Hör zu, ich werde eine Weile hier bleiben. Es gibt keine weitere Starship-Pflicht über einen Monat lang. Ich werde noch nirgendwo hingehen."

Taz hob ihren Arm in der besten Imitation eines Saluts, die sie aufbringen konnte. Up seufzte und erwiderte die Geste.

"Rührt Euch, Kadett." sagte er und drehte sich zum Gehen um.

Später in dieser Nacht lag Taz in ihrer neuen Koje und hörte den Atemzügen der anderen elf Kadetten zu, hauptsächlich Jungs aber auch ein paar Mädchen waren darunter, alle natürlich älter als sie. Sie ertappte sich dabei, sich stattdessen Up's gewohntes Schnarchen zu wünschen - der _idiota _schnarchte, obwohl er anderes behauptete. Sie sollte glücklich sein - sie war hier, an der Akademie, endlich ein richtiger G.L.E.E Kadett - aber sie fühlte sich einsamer als jemals zuvor.

oOo

Up dachte sich, dass Taz einfach nur Zeit brauchte um sich an ihr neues Leben in der Akademie zu gewöhnen. Er versuchte mit ihr zu reden, wann immer er sie in der Kantine oder im Innenhof sah, aber sie reagierte nicht, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie ihn unverhohlen ignorierte. Nicht gewohnt, mit dem irregeleiteten Zorn einer 15-jährigen umzugehen, hörte er letztendlich auf, zu versuchen sie dazu zu bringen, seine Existenz einzugestehen, doch widerwillig. Vielleicht sollte er es nicht, aber er vermisste es, sie um sich zu haben.

Die Lehrer der Akademie waren von Taz beeindruckt, und Up konnte nichts dagegen tun, eine Welle des Stolzes zu verspüren, jedes Mal, wenn er aufschnappte, dass sie ihren Fortschritt besprachen. Sie konnte im Ring alle aus ihrer Klasse schlagen und konnte ihre guten Sportergebnisse aufrechterhalten. Er bekam keine Möglichkeit, es selbst zu sehen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er gebeten wurde ein paar Klassen zu unterrichten, für einen Ausbilder, der ein bisschen zu viel zu trinken am Abend zuvor hatte. Die zweite Klasse am Tag war Taz'.

Up begutachtete die Gruppe neuer Kadetten vor sich. Die meisten waren unruhig, zogen an ihren Uniformen und warfen sich gegenseitig nervöse Blicke zu. Vielleicht war ihm sein Ruf vorausgeeilt. Taz sah stur geradeaus, sah weder zu ihm noch zu einem anderen.

"Also gut, Kadetten." bellte er. "Lasst uns sehen, was ihr drauf habt."

Er fing mit ihnen an, wie immer: Liegestütze, Push-ups und keine Gnade. Der erste brach nach 20 Minuten zusammen und das schien den Entschluss der anderen zu stärken, wie es oft der Fall war. Er sah verstohlen zu Taz, die halb durch ihre dritte Runde Push-ups war. Ihre Arme zitterten, kaum wahrnehmbar. Ihre Geschwindigkeit ließ nicht nach.

Als die Kadetten vor Schweiß glänzten und schwer atmeten, stellte er sie für Sparring auf. Er konnte sehen, wer schon Erfahrungen hatte, bevor er zur Akademie gekommen war und wer nicht. Die meisten hatten noch einen langen Weg vor sich. Als Taz ihren dritten Gegner auf den Boden geworfen hatte, seufzte Up. Hier gab es keinen, der an sie rankam.

Er zog seine Jacke aus und trat auf die Matte. Einer der Kadetten pfiff und die Klasse sammelte sich, um zuzuschauen.

Sie umkreisten einander, wie sie es viele Male zuvor getan hatten, aber etwas war dieses Mal anders. Taz war ein Wirbel der Wut, als sie sich auf ihn stürzte und er musste seine volle Konzentration darauf verwenden, ihre Schläge zu blocken. Linker Schlag, rechter Haken, Knie, Ellbogen – er war in der Defensive. Die Kadetten fingen an ihn auszubuhen.

Er schaffte einen Treffer, einen Seitenhieb, der sie auf den Teppich schickte, aber bevor er blinzeln konnte, war sie auf ihre Füße gerollt und sie umkreisten sich wieder. Dieses Mal bewegte er sich zuerst.

Sie blockte ihn und sie kämpften in einer Geschwindigkeit, die Up lange Zeit nicht mehr erreicht hatte. Er rollte sich weg, um einem gut platzierten Roundhouse-Kick zu entgehen. Sie versuchte wirklich ihn zu verletzen.

Gerade als er auf die Füße kam, sprang Taz ihn an, Arme über den Kopf erhoben und einen wilden Blick in den Augen. Seine Hände nach oben werfend, fing er ihre und hielt sie fest, zwang sie zurück über ihren Kopf. Sie kämpfte, um seinen Griff zu lockern. Ihre Gesichter waren nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als er sich zu ihr lehnte. Ihre Blicke verfingen sich und sie hörte auf zu kämpfen.

Sie standen da, Nase an Nase und atmeten schwer, bis nach einem langen Augenblick die Kadetten anfingen zu klatschen. Up ließ sie los und sie stolperte zurück, ihre Handgelenke reibend.

„Das reicht für heute, Kadetten." sagte er, versuchend seine Müdigkeit nicht durchklingen zu lassen. Taz sah zu ihm zurück, als sie mit dem Rest ihrer Klassenkameraden den Raum verließ. Er fragte sich, ob ihr Herz so schnell schlug wie seins.

oOo

Taz wusste, dass ihr ihr furchtbares Verhalten ihm gegenüber verziehen war, als Up sich neben sie in der Kantine setzte und über ihre Schulter auf das Buch spähte, gegen das sie ihre Stirn schlug.

„Rechnen?" fragte er.

„Sie sagten, ich brauche meine Highschool Noten, bevor ich mich offiziell als Ranger qualifizieren kann." sagte sie. „Ich muss die Klausuren absitzen für Englisch, Chemie -" Sie gestikulierte hilflos zu dem bedeutungslosen _disparate _[= Unsinn] vor ihr. „Und dieses _tema estúpido_." [= dummes Thema]

„Lass mich das mal sehen." sagte er und zog das Buch zu sich rüber. „Ah! Optimierung! Das ist einfach! Alles, was du tun musst, um eine Funktion an einem geschlossenen Intervall zu optimieren, ist, alle Stellen zu finden, wo die Ableitung Null ist oder nicht existiert und die Werte der Funktion an diesen Punkten und den Endpunkten deiner Intervall zu vergleichen."

Sie blinzelte und blinzelte wieder und er gluckste. „Okay, okay, Rechnen ist hart. Aber ich mach dir einen Deal."

Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Ich werde dir beim Rechnen helfen – wenn du mir versprichst, das beim nächsten Mal, wenn wir kämpfen werden, du dir nicht ganz so viel Mühe geben wirst mich umzubringen?"

Sie errötete bis in die Haarspitzen, aber er lächelte und sie wusste, dass sie miteinander auskommen würden. „_Es un acuerdo_. Es ist ein Deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joa, endlich hab ich mich mal überwunden weiter zu übersetzen.. XD Hoffentlich liest auch irgendjemand meine Übersetzung und reviewt...wär ich sehr happy..!

LG

Ronjale55


End file.
